This disclosure relates to generally to the field of specialty tools, and in particular, to a hand tool designed for disconnecting a tubing end from an associated fitting.
In the field of fluid fittings used in pneumatic and hydraulic systems, it is commonplace to employ rapid connect and disconnect fittings designed for use with nylon and other semi-rigid plastic tubing. One well-known example of such fittings is an “instant fitting”.
Instant fittings of a manual “push-in” or “push-to-connect” variety are widely employed in a variety of pneumatic, hydraulic, and other fluid applications utilizing plastic tubing. For example, metal or polymeric fittings of such type are used as tubing connections for automotive, marine, industrial and machinery applications.
Such instant fittings customarily comprise a slotted collet received within a body of the fitting, wherein the body has a tapered shoulder cooperative with slope surfaces of the body such that one end of a semi-rigid plastic tubing is insertable through the collet and into the body. When the tubing is pulled in a withdrawal direction, or when the system is pressurized, the tubing draws the collet along the slope surfaces, causing a gripping ridge of the collet to grasp the tubing tighter, securing it firmly in the fitting.
To disengage the tubing from the instant fitting, it is customary to push the protruding end of the collet inwardly into the fitting body to expand the collet and to disengage the plastic tubing from the slope surfaces of the body. The typical disconnect procedure is to push the protruding end of the collet with a tool such as a wrench, or pliers. However, this disconnect procedure can be difficult and potentially injurious to service personnel since the tubing/fitting connection is typically positioned in a hard to reach and/or confined area. As such, manipulating the tool in such an area results in injured fingers, hand or forearms due to slippage of the tool. The procedure is also clumsy and the tool can damage/puncture the tubing during the disconnect procedure. Indeed, some fittings exist in locations so confined that one cannot gain access to them with tools.
The foregoing as well as presently preferred embodiments of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the reading of the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings.